Sunrise In The East
by Shellym127
Summary: The Twilight Saga continues with Sunrise in the East, my sequel to Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1 Goodbye

Part 1

Edward turned onto my street. I was gripping his hand tightly and even though he couldn't read my mind I knew he could tell I was nervous. His hand seemed warmer than usual, probably because he and I were the same now. The sun was slowly moving, getting closer to setting. It was late January. The rain outside was pounding hard on the windshield. I was glad it was rain and not snow. Since New Year's Day until a week ago everything was covered with a blanket of snow. Not that I have anything against snow or anything. I just get tired of it after a while.

Jacob was staring out the window in the back with Renesmee in his arms. Renesmee was taller now and probably to old to be held, but she seemed content so I didn't complain. She wasn't growing as fast as she had been but she was still growing. It had been weeks since the confrontation of the Volturi. She was so small then, compared to now. She still has the two ID's and Passports in her backpack somewhere. My mind was thinking of so many different things that it was hard to focus on just one.

"Bells, are we almost there? Your smell is starting to get to me." Jacob said.

"Jacob you've asked that a hundred times! We're almost there and we'll get there, when we get there!!" I told him. Honestly, I love Jacob to death. But sometimes he gets on my last nerve. Jacob hadn't been in a car for a while. Whenever he needed to go somewhere he ran. Running was a lot faster than driving. And the fact that he was in an enclosed area where Edward and my smell could not escape didn't help one bit. Jacob's smell bothered Edward and I too, but we didn't have to breathe so it wasn't as big of a problem. The only reason we had driven at all was because we didn't want anyone to get suspicious.

"You're so cute," I heard Jake murmur to Renesmee. Okay when Jacob says things like that I get a motherly pain in my stomach. I let out a low growl. It wasn't what he said. It was what he meant. Lots of people told Renesmee she was cute, but when they said it they meant that she was beautiful. When Jacob said she was cute the comment held an entirely different meaning. I could never and probably would never grasp the idea that Jacob had imprinted on my daughter. The idea brought anger, jealousy, and parental feelings to my mind. How could he imprint on my daughter? She was my daughter and he was my best friend. And in my mind that was supposed to be it.

"Jake, can I have my daughter please?" I asked angrily. Renesmee reached out to me and she snuggled under my hair. It calmed me down to have Renesmee in my arms. I would need her for what I was about to do.

"Edward, do you think this is a good idea? I don't want to hurt Charlie." I whispered.

"Its better you tell him now, than he finds out from somebody else later." Edward said confidently. He was looking crossly at Jacob when I realized what he meant. If I didn't tell Charlie now, Jacob would tell him eventually.

"I think he has a right to know." Jacob protested.

"You and your egocentric reasons, Jacob!" Edward yelled back. I was definitely missing something.

"What" I asked. The question wasn't really directed at any certain person. I just wanted someone to answer it.

"Go ahead and tell her. I don't really care." Jacob told Edward. I looked at Edward his face was so perfect and the expression he wore was a mixture of anger that was probably caused by Jacob and amusement.

"Well Jacob is tired of being the only monster, that Charlie knows of. He hates the awkward way that Charlie looks at him. He thinks that if Charlie finds out that we are vampires, then he won't look as inhuman. He also thinks, and I quote "When Charlie knows that Edward is a stupid bloodsucker he'll start liking me again." I understood now. Jacob wanted to be teacher's pet. He didn't want to be the "only monster." He was willing to expose us to make himself feel better. I guess it really didn't matter because I was going to tell Charlie.

Edward pulled up onto Charlie's drive way. I held Renesmee tighter. I had to do this. I couldn't just leave without telling him anything. I had to tell him what we are and that we wont be coming back. I wasn't sure how he was going to react so I tried to prepare myself for the worst. We slid out of our seats and closed the doors behind us. I wasn't exactly sure why Jacob was here, but he was here. We walked at human pace to the door and Edward reached out to ring the doorbell before I could stop him.

"Edward, I'm not ready!" I said.

"Yes you are." He replied. Before anything else could be said I heard the deadbolt on the other side of the door being unlocked, it was Charlie.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1 Goodbye

Part 2

He opened the door and when he saw whom it was his face held an expression of excitement and bewilderment. Charlie looked like he had spent the past few days in a hole. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed for days. It was sticking out in random groups allover his head. He wasn't wearing his sheriff uniform, which was odd because he usually didn't take it off until he was ready for bed.

"Hi, Dad." I greeted.

"Hey, Bella." Charlie said.

"Come on in." He said. We stepped inside and Charlie led us into the living room where we sat down.

"So Dad, what have you been up to lately?" I said politely.

"Well, I just got back from a camping trip with a few sheriffs from some other counties." Well that explained his appearance! He went camping.

"Really?" I asked. I wasn't interested in what happened on Charlie's camping trip but I wanted to spend as much time on small talk as possible.

"Yes, and the weirdest thing happened. We were walking through the woods and we found some deer carcasses." He explained. He was getting into his storytelling mood.

"So you got lucky." I pointed out.

"That's what we thought at first. But then we noticed that something was strange about the way they looked. And Get this." He said with enthusiasm. "They were pale white and kind of shriveled up. Their blood was gone. Then the sheriff from Kitsap County noticed that each of them had a strange bite mark on them. Some creature had sucked the blood out of them. It was all so strange!" Charlie said in astonishment.

Right at that moment if I still had a beating heart it would have stopped. My eyes went wide. The description Charlie gave could mean only one thing. He had found the deer that Edward, Renesmee, and I had hunted yesterday. I couldn't understand why my body was going into shock. Charlie couldn't be hurt by what he saw and he couldn't possibly connect what he had seen to us. Well, he probably would after we tell that we're vampires. But it didn't matter if...

"Bella?" Charlie said interrupting my thoughts. "Bella are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine." I stuttered out.

"I think you might have scared her with that story Charlie." Edward said jokingly.

"Anyways, so what brings you here?" Charlie asked. Here was the hard part, how to tell him. TELL HIM! TELL HIM! I chanted in my brain.

"Oh you know. Renesmee wanted to see her grandpa." Rename smiled at Charlie as if she had just been cued. Darn! Why couldn't I just tell him?

"So, how are you?" Charlie asked. "Good" I replied. I kept waiting for Edward to jump in at anytime and tell him but he didn't. I guess that meant one thing, he wanted me to do this on my own. He must have thought that if Charlie was going to know, I would have to be the one to tell him. I knew I could do this. I would have to try again.

"Um, Charlie? I have to tell you something." I said sheepishly.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Renesmee isn't the reason why we came." I confessed.

"Okay" Charlie said with a questioning expression. I heard Edward laugh under his breath. Charlie must have been guessing some pretty wild things.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that the Cullens, Jacob, and I are going to be moving away from Forks very soon." I said.

"And may I ask why?" He questioned.

"Well Dad, you said to keep it on a need to know basis. And now I think that you need to know."

"Well, if you're sure I can handle it. Then shoot." Charlie said.

"Okay. But Dad, I don't know if you'll believe me." That was the truth. Even though this was hard I had to just come out and say it.

"Charlie, The Cullen family, including me, are…. vampires." I choked out the last word. I still wasn't used to using the word so freely.

His eyes went wide. I knew he couldn't handle it. I just knew it. "Umm...Dad?" I said concerned.

"I'm okay. Just give me a minute or two." He said in what sounded as pure shock.

"You're what?" He said in astonishment.

"Vampires, Dad" I replied.

"Okay, and that means what?" He muttered out. I heard Edward laugh under his breath again. Charlie was probably going through every myth in the book.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. The Cullens are vampires and have been for a while. The Cullens aren't biologically related but they make up what is called a coven. Their coven refers to themselves as vegetarians. They don't drink human blood they drink animal blood. Anyways back to the story. So after I conceived Renesmee, she grew rapidly because she was half vampire and half human. Giving birth to Renesmee would have killed me, but Edward changed me before I died. It was painful but it was worth it." Charlie's face showed confusion and horror at the same time.

"Dad? Am I going to fast for you?" I asked.

"No. That's not it. Bella to tell you truth I'm not surprised that you're not human, but...A VAMPIRE?" He replied.

"Yes Dad, a vampire." I said with low enthusiasm.

"Wait, how long has Edward been a vampire?" He questioned.

"89 years" Edward responded.

"What?" He said in astonishment. Charlie gave me a he's to old for you look, which I found funny. "So Edward, you are how old?"

"Dad he's 106 years old" I told him awkwardly.

"And you are going to be like him?" he asked.

"Umm... Dad I already am like him." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stay cool Charlie" I heard him say to himself in a tone a human couldn't hear.

"Oh and Dad, Edward can read minds." I said a little embarrassed. Charlie didn't really need to know this but I figured that he might want to know.

"He can what?" He asked.

"He can read minds. He knows what your thinking." I told him. There was silence for a moment until Edward said,

"Yes Charlie I can hear you." Charlie was probably testing Edward to see if I was telling the truth. The rest of the time continued like that. Charlie asked Edward questions in his head and Edward responded as politely as he could. It was pretty calm until Charlie realized something.

"Wait, so where were you planning on going?" This was the hard part; saying goodbye. Edward told me I could write and even call Charlie, but I couldn't come back to Forks. Because if anyone were to see us, we would be exposed.

"Dad, I can't tell you where we are really going. We are telling everyone that we're moving to San Francisco," I said.

"Okay, but why?" he asked.

"Well Charlie" Edward interrupted. "Let's say Bella, my family, and I stay here. We don't age so we look the same 20 years from now. People already think we're strange. We don't need to give them a reason to be suspicious."

"Okay, I think I understand now. But Bells, do I ever get to see you again?" He asked. His face was so innocent and sad. I couldn't break Charlie's heart. He was in to deep. He didn't have to be a part of this.

"Well Dad, we can't come back here and we don't think it's safe for you to come and see us. There are certain rules that must be followed and we've broken the most important one." I chocked out. "I'll call you though and I'll even send you letters." I could see this would be harder for Charlie than it would be for me.

"Oh, okay. If that's what you need to do." I could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to let me go.

"Grandpa?" Renesmee said. Renesmee ran over, jumped into Charlie's arms, and put her hand on his forehead. She held it there for a few minutes.

"What the..." Charlie said.

"Oh sorry Dad. I forgot to tell you. Renesmee has the opposite power of Edward. She can tell you what she's thinking." I explained.

"So... What did she show you?" This time I was actually curious.

"Every moment I've spent with her." he said.

"I love you." Renesmee told Charlie.

"I love you too." Charlie told her.

"Thank you Renesmee for sharing that with me." He said.

"Bella, can you promise me one thing?" He asked.

"Sure Dad." I said without hearing his request. I hoped it was a promise I could keep.

"Bells, before you leave come visit me again," he said. It sounded more like he was pleading then asking. This promise I knew I couldn't keep.

"Dad" I started. "We're leaving to...night." I was choking up again.

"Oh..." he said. I could see the tears starting up again in his eyes. "Bella I love you." he said.

"I love you too Dad." I told him.

Something moving on the other side of the room caught my eye. It was Jacob. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable.

"Hey Jacob!" I said in a voice to low for Charlie to hear. "If you don't want to be here, you don't have to be. Go on home and finish packing." I said. Without saying anything he was gone. He was waiting for someone to dismiss him and as soon as he got permission, he ran. He didn't want to see this.

"Bella it's getting late. We should probably get going so that we don't miss our flight." Edward said.

"You're right." I sighed. I walked over to my dad to give him one last hug. "I love you Dad." I told him. "Remember Dad, we're not dead. We'll always be out there."

"I love you too, Bells." He told me. As we were walking out the door I remembered something.

"Oh and Dad. Renee is getting a different story. So don't mention to her that I'm a vampire. Okay?" I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure Bella, whatever you say."


End file.
